The present invention relates to a depilatory device for removal of unwanted hair, and especially to an electrical depilator for quickly, smoothly, and silently grasping and removing hair.
There are a variety of hair pluckers available in the market now, but generally it is a roller-typed depilator. The roller-typed depilator removed hair via open-closed meshing between static hair-plucker elements and dynamic hair-plucker elements. However, such kind of depilator is very complicated for manufacturing, inefficient for depilating, and especially noisy in operation.
Other depilatory devices were known in the art as one described in international publication No.: WO2006/081709 to Liu. The Liu's electrical depilator comprising of a main body, a motor, a reduction gear set, an arcuate shaft and a set of singlepieces. The arcuate shaft is supported on a shaft seat of the main body. A first stage gear of the reduction gear set meshes with the driving wheel of the motor, and a last stage gear is fixed on the single-piece which is located at the endmost portion. Each single-piece has a clipping surface and a supporting portion. The whole set of single-pieces are arranged in a manner that the clipping surfaces are opposite to each other. A clipping gap is formed between opposite surfaces of two single-pieces. The whole set of single-pieces are coupled together by fixing members so as to rotate synchronously. The whole set of single-pieces are fitted over the arcuate shaft all together. However, Liu's electrical depilator has some disadvantages. Firstly, the singlepiece is formed with three radiating blades radiating from the shaft hole at the centre thereof, and being spaced with an equal angle therebetween. Therefore, only the three lips of the blades instead of the whole circumference are used for depilating (or clipping surface). In other words, a couple of singlepieces with clipping surface opposite forms a clipping gap therebetween for depilating, but two adjacent couples cannot form a clipping gap. Furthermore, one face of the singlepiece is used for depilating, but the other face is used for being fixed with other couple of singlepieces. Accordingly, the depilator is not efficient and quick enough. Secondly, a set of singlepieces are fixed over the arcuate shaft instead of base pieces supporting clipping pieces, and singe-pieces are suffered directly with driving force from the reduction gear set and the pulling force for depilating as well. It will cause unstably movement of the singlepices sometimes, so that the depilator cannot remove hair smoothly, and the user will feel uncomfortable. It is easy to damage the singlepieces as well. Thirdly, the reduction gear set is straight tooth gear, which will cause unsteady movement. Finally, the reduction gear set and the endmost of the singlepiece are directly fitted with the shaft seat, which will cause big noisy in use of the depilator, and serious damage to the gear set, the endmost singlepiece, and the shaft seat.
Therefore, an improved electrical depilator is desired which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.